Episode 1.2
After a London Underground cleaner is killed by a Giant spider, the team investigate an underground time anomaly that leads to the Late Carboniferous period. They soon face a deadlier creature than the spiders. Plot Cutter starts to suspect that Helen knew about the anomaly. While everyone presumes the discovery of her camera, millions of years in the past, confirms her death, Cutter is developing a different theory. But for now, he's keeping his speculations to himself. Lester is growing increasingly sceptical of Cutter, but Claudia defends him as their only expert and Lester agrees to keep him involved... for now. Emotions run high, and Lester suspects Claudia has ulterior motives for keeping Cutter onboard. A London Underground cleaner searching for pests in the London Underground sees a giant spider, he then gets attacked by the arachnid and later dies in hospital. Meanwhile, Abby's hoping that Stephen might start to see her as more than just an ‘animal expert'. Similarly, Connor tries to win Abby over with a night's camping, following up a top ‘dinosaur-sighting' lead. His hopes for adventure fail dramatically. Searching for the cause of the cleaner,s death, Nick cutter, his team and the SAS soldiers arrive at the situation. The SAS soldiers enter the labyrinth.In the labyrinth of tunnels, SAS soldiers come under attack from giant spiders and are forced to retreat. But when Cutter and his team head down to investigate, they find something far more ferocious waiting for them: A huge, slithering, fifteen-foot beast, a vicious ancestor of the millipede – an Arthropleura. Stephen and Abby escape, but Cutter becomes lost in a maze of underground passages. Stephen returns Abby to safety and makes a desperate attempt to rescue his old friend from the fangs of Arthropleura but is attacked himself. Waiting to die, in his poison induced delirium, he thinks he sees Helen; and she has a message for Cutter. Tom Ryan, Nick, and Connor go along the narrow tunnel to a disused machinery room. The Arthropleura is on a rafter watching them. It comes down and attacks Nick, as it bites he pushes forward against its mouth so that its fangs close encircling his waist and inject venom into two absorbent pads which he had under his suit. Ryan shoots it in the head. It rears about, knocking the gun from his hand. As Ryan scrambles for his gun, Connor begins hitting the centipede with a metal stool. The enraged and wounded Arthropleura grasps the stool and rips it from his hands, but in doing so hits against some electric machinery and gets a heavy electric shock in its head; it goes into convulsions and died falling off a balcony. In the hospital, Stephen recovers slowly but does not remember anything about Helen or asking Abby out on a date. Back in the underground, Cutter is watching the anomaly while they wait for it to close. He tells Connor that he will give him one last chance ... but not a cool nickname. He then feels at the anomaly before it closes, thinking about his wife, but does not go through it. Cast * Nick Cutter — Douglas Henshall * Abby Maitland — Hannah Spearritt * Stephen Hart — James Murray * Connor Temple — Andrew-Lee Potts * Claudia Brown — Lucy Brown * Helen Cutter — Juliet Aubrey * James Lester — Ben Miller * Captain Tom Ryan — Mark Wakeling * Tom — Jake Curran * Duncan — James Bradshaw * Dr Lewis — Stephanie Street * Woman on Tube — Emily Dobbs * London Underground cleaner - ? Continuity *An Arthropleura returns in Episode 2.6 and Episode 2.7. *As the cleaner is fatally wounded by the spider, the Wilhelm Scream can be heard. Ratings 6 million (27.5%) Errors *The Arthropleura has been heavily re-imagined as larger than the real animal and much more aggressive. This was done for dramatic effect. *Connor has data on Arthropleura on his website even though he said in episode 1.1 that his website contained data on all extinct vertebrates. *The high levels of oxygen make the soldiers' guns malfunction yet has no effect on Stephen's brazing torch. *At the episode's beginning, the train announcer mentions Parsons Green Station. However, the train stops in a deep-level tunnel, and Parsons Green is an overground District Line station. External link Episode Guide on itv.com http://www.itv.com/Drama/cult/Primeval/default.html 1.2, Episode